The Internet, also termed the “information superhighway”, has revolutionized how data and information can be accessed. Presently, “online” information sources mirror most of the information available from traditional sources such as newspapers, reference books, databases and other public information sources. Users are also able to subscribe to private information sources, order goods and services and download information content and receive radio and television transmissions. Communications between users is also available and includes “chat” rooms, semi-private virtual area networks, telephone service (termed voice over Internet protocol or VoIP) and online competitive video gaming.
As uses of the Internet increase, users seek faster connection speeds and greater bandwidth. Cable data networks are becoming a preferred solution in providing high data transfer rates to users at attractive pricing. At increased bandwidth, user enjoyment is enhanced with shorter wait and download times.
Internet use typically involves accessing remote Internet servers for purposes of downloading information or digital files as well as uploading files and messages. Access is accomplished by connecting a subscriber terminal or terminal means to a cable data network that is in turn connected to the Internet. Terminal means include traditional terminals, personal computers (PC) and game console devices equipped with network connectivity.
Additional devices are used between the terminal means and the cable data network. Such devices include local networking electronic devices as well as electronic devices that connect a local network or terminal means to an external network such as a cable data network. Examples of local networking devices include network hubs, network switches, network bridges, network interface cards, and the like. Cable modems connect terminal means or a local network to the cable data network. They may incorporate other functions such as firewall, VoIP access, and network hubs.
As used herein, Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) includes terminal means (such as terminals, personal computer or game consoles), local networking devices and electronic devices to connect a local network to an external network such as a carrier network (i.e. cable modem).
As used herein a “cable network” is a Data-Over-Cable (DOC) Network, which includes a network constructed from coaxial cable as well as a hybrid fiber coaxial (HFC) network constructed with both fiber optical cabling and coaxial cable. Network carriers and their equipment providers have adopted industry standards in order to increase interchangeability and reduce manufacturing costs for network hardware. For example, DOC Carriers have adopted industry standards such as the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS). DOCSIS version 1.0 was issued in 1997 with hardware devices being certified starting in 1999. DOCSIS version 1.1 replaced version 1.0 in 1999-2001 and now accounts for the bulk of installed DOC network equipment.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of such a typical DOCSIS-compliant network. Data packets are transmitted in a downstream direction from a cable modem termination system (CMTS) 21, which is located in headend 31 (or distribution hub) of a Carrier, over a coaxial cable 22 to respective cable modems (CMs) 14 of subscriber local networks. CMs may attach a single terminal means to the DOCSIS-compliant network or may further comprise electronics that function as a network hub (e.g. Ethernet hub) or router function. Cable modems may incorporate “firewall” software that is used to block undesirable accesses to the attached local network.
All of CMs 14 are attached by the coaxial cable 22 to the CMTS 21 in an inverted tree configuration, and each CM 14 connected to the coaxial cable 22 listens to all broadcasts from the CMTS 21 transmitted through the coaxial cable 22 for data packets addressed to it, and ignores all other data packets addressed to other CMs 14.
Theoretically, a CM 14 is capable of receiving data in the downstream direction over a 6 MHz channel with a maximum connection speed of 30-40 Mbps. Data packets also are transmitted in the upstream direction over a 2 MHz channel by the CMs 14 to the CMTS 21 typically using time division multiplexing (TDM) and at a maximum connection speed of 1.5-10 Mbps (up to 30 Mbps when DOCSIS version 2.0 is available)
The headend 31 in the DOCSIS Network includes a plurality of CMTSs, with each CMTS supporting multiple groups of CMs each connected together by a respective coaxial cable. Each such group of CMs connected to a CMTS defines a Shared Access Carrier Network, with the coaxial cable in each representing the shared communications medium.
Data transmission over a DOCSIS network can be thought of as a downstream data path and an upstream data path. Downstream paths normally refer to transmission from a web server to a terminal means, for example a terminal 11 or personal computer 12. Upstream data transmission is the opposite with data originating in terminal 11 or personal computer 12.
For purposes of this invention, customer premises equipment 20 includes the cable modems 14, terminals 11, personal computers 12 and related interconnections, power sources, etc.
FIG. 2 illustrates a cable network for a single cable modem hub 19. Such configurations have become particularly popular recently and include both wired and wireless (short distance FM) connections to terminal means. Characteristics of a DOCSIS compatible network include two-way transmission, a maximum 100-mile distance between the farthest cable modem and the cable modem termination system, and the coexistence with other services on the cable network.
Users of cable networks subscribe with the DOC carrier and select from various pricing arrangements for use of the network. For example, users may agree to a flat fee per month, flat fee per month by quality of service or maximum bandwidth provided, a charge for the amount of data transferred, a combination of data transfer charge and flat fee, etc. Although each pricing method has advantages and disadvantages, the data transfer charges are often preferred as more closely assessing costs of high data transfer to the consuming user. As a result, low data users can enjoy high speed Internet access without being penalized or subsidizing use by high data users. As used herein, “subscriber” refers to a user that has entered into a contractual relationship with a DOC carrier.
As used herein “consumption based billing” refers to DOC carriers applying data transfer charges to the account of cable network users. When implementing consumption based billing, the DOC carrier makes use of data transfer counters present in the CMTS. One or two counters are used for each cable modem attached to a particular CMTS. All data traffic through the CMTS to or from a particular cable modem is counted and charged to the user assigned that cable modem.
DOC carriers prefer consumption based billing as a method of avoiding placing data traffic limits on all subscribers. Instead of restricting high data subscribers (often after the fact), each subscriber is responsible to restrict their amount of data transfer or pay a higher invoice. The DOC carrier thus avoids having to monitor and police high data subscribers. Further, subscribers obtaining higher data throughput by modifying their cable modem or bypassing initialization settings are charged for the higher use even when the DOC carrier is not notified of the changes. With consumption based billing, subscribers are thus provided with an economic incentive to restrict the amount of data transfer.
Subscribers choosing to restrict the amount and type of data transfer to or from the Internet implement various filtering and blocking software algorithms (collectively “subscriber filtering”). These software algorithms include software operating in the CPE devices. For example, the cable modem hub may incorporate firewall software. Other software may run on terminal means and include computer-based firewalls, virus detection software, Spam blocking, restrictions to various “adult” Internet data, and the like.
Another example of subscriber filtering is software in the category of “stateful packet” filtering. U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,749 to Coss et al. describes the use of stateful packet filtering in computer firewalls. In general stateful packet filtering attempts to allow subscriber initiated Internet access while blocking non-subscriber initiated access, for example those from individuals attempting unauthorized access to CPE devices and data (i.e. hackers).
One impediment to subscriber acceptance of consumption based billing is that subscriber filtering occurs at the CPE location. Before subscriber filtering can block an undesired data transfer packet, it must first receive the data at a filtering location under subscriber control. With existing subscriber filtering this occurs in the firewall of the cable modem hub or in the terminal or computer means.
However, the subscriber is billed for all data transfer between the cable modem termination system (CMTS) and the cable modem hub, including data that is blocked or filtered by the subscriber. As a result subscribers are charged for data transfers that are unwanted and further beyond subscriber control. Hackers can target subscribers of a particular DOC carrier and create discontent by inflating consumption charges. While subscribers are normally receptive to consumption based billing, they are not receptive to paying for undesired or unwanted data traffic they are unable to prevent.
Thus it is desirable that a system and method be provided by DOC carriers that eliminate subscribers being charged for undesired or unwanted data traffic in a consumption based billing environment. As is demonstrated below, applicants have developed such a system and method that has additional benefits of reducing cable network load factors.